The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Vaccinium corymbosum (blueberry) hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘JAAC’ or the ‘new plant’. ‘JAAC’ was discovered as a newly found seedling of unknown parentage in a commercial field plantation of ‘Sunset Blue’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,761) in February 2014 in Gordonton, Waikato, New Zealand.
The new plant has been asexually propagated by softwood cuttings in Cambridge, Waikato, New Zealand and the unique combination of characteristics of the new plant has been found to be reproducible and stable in propagation.
Plant Variety rights application for ‘JAAC’ was filed in New Zealand on 20 Mar. 2015 and assigned the application number BLU054. Propagation material of ‘JAAC’ has never been sold or made publically available prior to the filing of this application.